Mistding
by ClariCassy
Summary: Cassys und ClariFaris MST-ing, scherzhaft "Mistding" getauft. Moralische und ethische Korrektheit sucht ihr hier vergeblich, aber dafür gibt's übermäßige Witzigkeit, Gastauftritte von allen hübschen Typen aus dem HP-Universum und Albernheiten ohne Ende :P
1. Chapter 1

_Hallöchen! Wir sind Cassy und Clari.  
Kennt ihr das auch? Ihr stolpert über eine Story, die wirklich witzig ist, aber nur gerade weil sie so schlecht geschrieben ist?  
Wir haben eine solche Geschichte gefunden, und uns beim Lesen die Haare gerauft...  
Und kurzerhand entschieden, daraus ein MST-ing zu machen!_

Außerdem gehört das alles nicht uns, nur die dämlichen, kursiv gedruckten Kommentare. Die Story gehört der Autorin, dir wir aus bestimmten Gründen nicht nennen, und die Personen (abgesehen von den OC's) JKR.

Und jetzt viel Spaß!  
Eure C&C

_____________________________________

**Kapitel 1**

WRITE IN GREEK  
_  
__Clari: Hört sich bescheuert an._

_Cassy: Man muss auch nicht krampfhaft alles kommentieren. _

_*Kunstpause*_

_  
Cassy: Wollen wir das wirklich machen?__  
__Clari: For the greater good! *eine Hand aufs Herz leg, mit der anderen irgendwo in den Himmel zeig*_

Es war der letzte Ferientag und Morgen würde für Stella Lestrange das sechste Schuljahr an Hogwarts beginnen.  
_  
Cassy: An Hogwarts? Kann man das so sagen? Ich weiß, ich bin pedantisch veranlagt.. xD_  
_Clari: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dir zum Verhängnis werden wird.  
Cassy: Das habe ich auch._

Mit einem Haufen Zettel kam sie die Treppe herunter zu ihren Eltern, Bellatrix und Rodolphus.

"Was sind denn das alles für Zettel? Wieder von der Schule?",fragte der Vater etwas belustigt. Doch es kam nur ein "Warum fragst du das eigentlich noch? Natürlich." ,von dem Mädchen. Bellatrix holte sich schon einmal eine Schreibfeder und unterschrieb die Zettel."Alles Warnungen, dabei haben sie noch nicht einmal Beweise gegen dich. Das ist doch okay Schlammblüter zu ärgern, schließlich sie ja nicht getötet.",

_Cassy: Na dann ist doch alles gut^^_  
_Clari: Außer vielleicht, dass der Nebensatz keinen Sinn ergibt.  
_  
meinte Rodolphus während die Mutter noch immer unterschrieb.  
_  
Cassy: Ach du jemine. Wie lang unterschreibt die denn bitte? Oder lässt sie sich extra Zeit, damit ihre Tochter und ihr Mann noch ein bisschen Quatschen können?_  
_Clari: Das dauert so lang, weil die böse Tochter so endlos viele böse Taten verübt hat!  
_  
"Hätte ich aber viel lieber.",entgegnete Stella die sich nun zu ihren Eltern an den Tisch setzte.__

Cassy: Irgendwie putzig die Kleine.  
_Clari: Ein wenig._

Da saß sie ,stolz und schön, Stella Lestrange, ihre schwarz glänzenden Locken reichten ihr bis zum Rücken, der schwarze Rock und das dazugehörige Hemd in dunkelgrün bildeten den perfekten Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut und ihren strahlend blauen Augen.  
_  
Cassy: Mary-Sue Alarm!  
__Clari: Fällt eigentlich niemandem auf, dass in keinem einzigen HP-Buch die Kleidung der Charaktere besonders erwähnt wird?  
Cassy: Das stimmt nicht so ganz... In Stein der Weisen steht, dass Harry die ganzen Bäh-Klamotten von Dudley trägt.  
Clari: Pedantisch!_

In ihrem ganzen Leben wollte sie immer nur eines: So werden wie ihre Mutter. Eine Todesserin, die zum engstem Kreis des dunklen Lords gehört.  
_  
Cassy: GehörtE. Zeit?  
Clari: Hä? Tut sie doch immer noch!  
Cassy: Ja, aber die Autorin schreibt in der Vergangenheit, dann muss sie auch „gehörte" schreiben.  
__Clari: Hoa, ja, eeeh. Recht hast du._

Auf Hogwarts besuchte sie das Haus Slytherin, was auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, denn schon von klein auf hat sie gelernt was für ein Abschaum Muggel und Schlammblüter waren.

_Clari: Braves Kind. *Kopt tätschel*_

Gegen ihren Cousin, Draco Malfoy, hatte sie eine gewisse Abneigung, da dieser zwar große Reden schwingen konnte, aber davon setzte er nie wirklich etwas um.  
_  
Cassy: Ich hab Angst vor ihrem Satzbau...  
Clari: Ich hab Angst vor den 21 Kapiteln, die noch kommen...  
_  
Wenn sie selbst sagt, sie würde das Schlammblut quälen, dann würde sie es auch tun. Sie wartete einfach bis niemand hinsah und dann brachte sie ihr Opfer an seine mentalen Grenzen. Wie gerne hätte sie schon gemordet, doch das würde mit der Zeit auffallen und sie durfte sich nicht den Abschluss versauen. Dies hatte sie ihrem Lord vor genau zehn Jahren geschworen.

_Clari: Sehr gescheites Mädchen. Machen wir erstmal unseren Abschluss und sichern unsere Zukunft, bevor wir uns dem abgrundtief Bösen anschließen._

Auf einmal holte ihre Mutter sie aus ihren Gedanken wieder zurück.

"So, alles unterschrieben. Diese Schlammblüter sind echt zu dumm, mitlerweile müssten sie doch mal wissen, dass man sich nicht mit einer Lestrange anlegt. Achja, der Lord kommt heute um sich mit dir über deine Zukunft zu unterhalten.  
_  
Cassy: ... zu einer Tasse Tee, gib ihm Vanille-Erdbeer, den hat er am Liebsten.  
__Clari: Mit 2 Stückchen Zucker._

Vermassel es bloß nicht. Dass er uns überhaupt die Ehre erweist sich um dich zu kümmern, ist eine große Ehre für unsere Familie.  
_  
Cassy: Das er uns die Ehre erweist, ist eine große Ehre. Echt?  
Clari: xD Cassy! Ich kann nicht mehr!  
_  
Wenn du den nächsten Tag noch erleben willst, dann sag nichts Falsches!"  
_  
Cassy: Was für eine liebevolle Mutter_.  
_Clari: Zumindest ist sie besorgt!_

"Ja Mama, ich werde die Ehre unserer Familie aufrecht erhalten, da kannst du dir sicher sein.", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen.

_Clari: Wie rebellisch._

Stunden vergingen bis es an der Tür klopfte, die von Rodolphus kurz darauf geöffnet wurde. Als er sah wer vor der Tür stand,verbeugte er sich tief. "Du kannst dich wieder erheben, also wo ist deine Tochter?" "Mein Lord, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, gleich die Treppe hinauf am Ende des Ganges.", sagte er mit Hochachtung in der Stimme.

Lord Voldemort, der sich nun schon in Stellas Zimmer befand,  
_  
Cassy: Jetzt schon? Ich dachte er steht gerade vor der Tür... von solchen Zeitsprüngen wird mir schwindelig.. Oo_  
_Clari: Ich hätte jetzt darauf getippt, dass er appariert?  
Cassy: Oh ja, dieser coole Zauber aus ODP [Orden des Phönix, das wo er so gegen Dumbledore kämpft.. am Ende]!_

sah sich um, wobei sein Blick auf ihren Schulsachen und somit auch dem Haufen von Ermahnungen haften blieb.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mein Lord?" "Du hast Schlammblüter gefoltert?" "So weit es ging, wenn ich den Cruciatus Fluch eingesetzt hätte, hätten sie es gemerkt." Voldemort lächelte leicht. "Du bist ein recht kluges Mädchen und wie ich sehe...-'' unterbrach er seinen Satz und nahm ihre ZAG's zur Hand auf dem überall 'Ohne Gleichen' stand, "  
_  
Cassy: Gar nicht perfekt.. Gar nicht Mary-Sue... einfach ein total normales Mädchen^^_

-...wirkt sich das auch auf deine Schulnoten aus, wie du es mir damals versprochen hast.", beendete Voldemort zufrieden seinen Satz.

_Clari: Hach, irgendwie ist Voldemort auch nur ein Mensch..._

"Mein Lord, worüber genau wollten sie eigentlich mit mir sprechen, sie werden sicherlich nicht grundlos gekommen sein.", fragte sie zaghaft.

_Clari: Wer „sie"? Ist hier noch jemand? *umguck*_

"Da hast du Recht. Ich würde wissen was du nach deinem Abschluss in Hogwarts vor hast?

_Clari: Er würde es wissen? Wann? Wenn sie es ihm gesagt hätte?_

Wie stellst du dir deine Zukunft vor?" "Mein größter Traum wäre es Todesserin zu werden, wenn sie es gestatten."

_Clari: Aaah *paranoid werd* Wer ist denn da noch?  
Cassy: Großschreibung, Mädchen! Man schreibt „Sie" groß, wenn es eine Anrede ist! Lernt ihr denn heutzutage gar nichts mehr in der Schule?_

, antwortete Stella mit einem Strahlen in den Augen. "Das könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen. Was ich bis jetzt gehört habe, sollst du nicht minder begabt als deine Eltern sein. Wir gehen gleich mal auf den Hof und dann werde ich deine Fähigkeiten testen."

Als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, gingen sie auch schon los.  
_  
Cassy: Ist das nicht ein unglaublicher Satz?  
__Clari: Eloquenzbestie._

Im Hof angekommen, zauberte er einen Muggel herbei.  
_  
Cassy: Mich würde der Zauberspruch mal interessieren....  
Clari: Hex hex, ping ping, Muggel spring!_

"Ich sehe mir jetzt an, was du mit diesem Muggel machst. Du kannst mit ihm machen was du willst.

_Clari: Arrrr! Dreckige Gedanken!  
Cassy: Die hab ich mir verkniffen._

Zur Information: Er hat keinerlei nötiges Wissen." Stella trat etwas näher an den Muggel heran und zog ihren Zauberstab. Da sie gelernt hatte, dass es klüger ist Flüche nicht laut auszusprechen sondern sie nur in Gedanken zu sagen, tat sie es auch und begann mit einem ~Crucio~.

Sie folterte den Muggel, bis er drohte völlig wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen zu werden. "Bitte, bitte töte mich, hab' Gnade...Töte mich!!", bettelte der Muggel mit Tränen in den Augen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Die Schwarzhaarige erwies ihm die Ehre und beendete ihr Spiel mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs und mit einem ~Avada Kedavra~ tötete sie ihn letzten Endes.  
_  
Cassy: Sie wird mir immer sympathischer.  
__Clari: War ja auch eine ziemlich anspruchsvolle Prüfung... Crucio, Avada Kedavra. Ende. Huuuuu!_

Stella vernahm ein Klatschen mit einem dazugehörigem heiserem Lachen.  
_  
Cassy: Weil zum Klatschen natürlich immer ein heiseres Lachen gehört. Sonst ist das ja nicht richtig.__  
_  
"Sehr gut, sehr gut. Nach deinem Abschluss verspreche ich dir, eine Todesserin in meinem engsten Kreis zu werden." "Mein Lord, muss das eigentlich bis nach meinem Abschluss warten?"

_Clari: Ich dachte, sie hätte sich schon damit abgefunden?  
Cassy: Autoren dürfen alles._

fragte Stella verwirrt. "Ich denke schon, es sei denn du willst deinen Unterarm den Rest deiner Schulzeit verstecken.

_Clari: Oh nein! Dann könnte sie keine passenden Hemden in dunkelgrün mehr anziehen!  
Cassy: Weil Dunkelgrün ja so wundervoll zu ihren pechschwarzen, hüftlangen Locken und strahlendblaue Augen passt..._

Wir belassen es darauf, wenn du 17 Jahre alt bist und deine Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendet hast, dann bekommst du dein Dunkles Mal und wirst offiziell in die Reihen der Todesser gegliedert."

_Clari: Uäärks! Wo wird sie reingegliedert?!  
Cassy: Das will ich, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht wissen..._

"Danke, mein Lord. Danke dass sie mir so viel Vertrauen schenken." In Gedanken freute sich Stella riesig über Voldemorts Antwort.

Als Lord Voldemort wieder gegangen war, stürmte Bella auf ihre Tochter zu "Was hat er gesagt? Was ist passiert? Was habt ihr auf dem Hof gemacht? Ist alles gut gelaufen? Hast du Schande über die Familie gebracht? Wehe, du hast Schande über uns gebracht dann bist du nicht länger meine Tochter!" Völlig überrumpelt von den vielen Fragen ihrer Mutter antwortete das Mädchen: "Es ist alles gut gelaufen. Er hat mich auf dem Hof getestet wie ich mit Muggeln umgehe und dabei ist nichts schief gelaufen. Er hat gesagt, dass ich, wenn ich in Hogwarts mit meiner Ausbildung fertig bin, sofort Todesserin in seinem engsten Kreis werden kann. Genau wie ihr!'' Ihre Eltern sahen sie erst sprachlos an, worauf aber Umarmungen der beiden folgten. So viel Stolz, so glaubten sie, haben sie noch nie für ihre Tochter empfunden, obwohl es schon mehrere Gelegenheiten dazu gab.  
_  
Cassy: Natürlich gab es schon ganz viele Gelegenheiten. Stella ist perfekt. PERFEKT!  
__Clari: Hach, was für ein gescheites Mädchen._

Am nächsten Tag musste Stella mit den Malfoys zum Gleis 9¾ gehen, da ihre Eltern, insbesondere ihre Mutter in der Öffentlichkeit mit mehreren Auroren mehr als gefährdet waren. Im Zug saß Stella mit Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle in einem Abteil.

Wie jedes Jahr zuvor versuchte sich Zabini an Flirtversuchen bei Stella,  
_  
Cassy: Wer würde das schon nicht? Stella ist ja schließlich perfekt.  
_  
die wie immer nicht anschlugen.

_Clari: Natürlich nicht! Stella ist ja schließlich zu perfekt._

Crabbe und Goyle waren damit beschäftigt über Essen zu reden  
_  
Cassy: Ich liebe es, wenn man Charaktere auf eine Eigenschaft reduziert.  
Clari: Jucheiii! Klischees für alle! *fleißig Klischees verteil*  
_  
und Stella unterhielt sich mit den anderen beiden. Zabini versuchte sich nochmals an einem Flirtversuch "Stella wenn ich in deine wunderschönen blauen Augen sehe, dann denke ich an die Bedeutung deines wunderschönen Namens. Deine Augen sehen aus wie blaue Sterne. Deine Haare bilden dazu den wunderschönen schwarzen Nachthimmel, den ich mir so gerne ansehe."  
_  
Cassy: ..._  
_Clari: ...  
Clari: Mein Kopf platzt.  
_  
" bin stolz auf dich du kannst Latein [=Stella] sind nicht blau und du dir den Nachthimmel so gerne ansiehst dann befördere ich dich gerne dort hin", konterte Stella.  
_  
Cassy: Uuh, wie Schlagfertig sie ist.  
__Clari: Ja! „Angst, Potter?" „Träum weiter!"  
Cassy: Kennst du „Harry Potter und der geheime Pornokeller"?  
Clari: Schinken!_

Draco hielt sich aus der Diskussion der beiden gekonnt raus!

_Clari: Uuuh, Held! Gekonnt!  
Cassy: Tja, er hat's halt drauf. Auch wenn er nur der feige Cousin ist. Ach ne, die große Enthüllung kommt ja erst später...  
Clari: Spanneeeeend!_

und beobachtete dabei, wie Blaise seine Hand auf ihr Knie legte. Das ließ Stella sich nicht gefallen. Niemand, aber auch niemand hatte das Recht, sie einfach anzufassen. Schnell schlug seine Hand weg und brach ihm mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes die Hand.  
_  
Cassy: Lustig, wie das einfach mal so in einem kleinen Nebensatz erwähnt wird..._  
_Clari: Ich hab's beim ersten Lesen gar nicht registriert.^^  
Cassy: Ist auch eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit.  
_  
"Noch einmal und deine Hand ab!", fuhr sie ihn an.  
_  
Cassy: „Liebevoll" müssen wir noch zu einer ihrer unzähligen positiven Eigenschaften hinzufügen.  
__Clari: Genauso wie „verschwenderischer Umgang mit Verben und Kommata"._

Nach ein paar Auseinandersetzungen, die noch folgten waren sie endlich in Hogwarts angekommen. Das neue Schuljahr konnte beginnen.

Als Stella sich an den Slytherintisch setzte, musste sie leicht gereizt feststellen, dass Blaise sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte. Neben ihr war ihr, wie sich ihn gerne bezeichnete, feiger Cousin.

_Cassy: Ihre Kreativität... perfekt. „Feiger Cousin." So einfallsreich. Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen..._

Das andere Mädchen neben sich kannte sie nicht, nicht dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, herauszufinden wer sie war.

_Cassy: Natürlich nicht.  
__Clari: Warum erwähnt man sie überhaupt?  
Cassy: Sie oder sie?  
Clari: Na, die Unwichtige! Wieso diskutieren wir eigentlich über sie?_

Als sie zum Gryffindortisch hinsah, hatte sie sich gewünscht nie hingeguckt zu haben, direkt mit dem Gesicht zu ihr saß das Idiotentrio,  
_  
Cassy: Was ist aus dem guten alten „goldenen Trio" geworden?  
_  
der Potterjunge, der Blutsverräter Weasley und das Schlammblut Hermione Granger. Am Hufflepuff- und Ravenclawtisch saßen wie immer die selben Hohlbrinen wie immer.  
_  
Cassy: „Saßen wie immer die Selben Hohlbirnen wie immer." Diese Logik erschlägt einen.  
__Clari: Aber... aber... Ravenclaws sind doch klug!  
Cassy: Wie war das noch mal mit „Autoren dürfen alles"?_

Bei Dumbledores Rede hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr zu, der sagte eh jedes Jahr dasselbe. Diesmal schien er es nicht, denn auf einmal stolzierten eine ganze Menge Griechen mit einem wahnsinns Auftritt hinein.

_Clari: Waaah! *wahnsinnig erschreck* Wo kommen denn die her??__  
Cassy: Erinnert mich irgendwie ans Trimagische Turnier. Ist das Absicht_?

Es war nur das männliche Geschlecht vertreten.  
_  
Cassy: So kann man „es waren nur Jungs" auch ausdrücken...  
Clari: ....So hört es sich aber viel hochgestochener an...  
Cassy: ...und deswegen schreibt das unsere „Hochwohlgeborene" Autorin auch viel lieber!  
_  
Sie beschloss jetzt doch zuzuhören was Dumbledore sagte. "Die griechische Jungenakademie wird das ganze Jahr über in Hogwarts bleiben, zu eurer Beruhigung...Sie können fließend englisch sprechen. Auch sie werden sich gleich dem sprechendem Hut...-"führte Dumbledore die Rede fort.

Nein,die ganze Rede wollte sie sich nicht anhören. Dies war ihr zu töricht.  
_  
Cassy: Uh, uh, ein Fremdwort!!  
Clari: Wahrscheinlich bringt sie Schande über die Familie, wenn sie ihm zuhört._

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen auf einmal statt Draco und dem ihr unbekannten Mädchen zwei gutaussehende Griechen neben ihr.  
_  
Cassy: Und plopp! war Draco verschwunden. Das ist ja wie wahre Magie!_

_Clari: Wie praktisch!_

Nachdem sie sich stundenlang in der großen Halle aufhalten mussten, wurden sie dann endlich entlassen. Stella ging sofort auf ihr Zimmer, dass sie sich gezwungenermaßen mit zwei ignoranten Tussen teilen musste.  
_  
Cassy: Na dann ist ja gut, dass sie keine ignorante Tusse ist._

//Zum Glück ist mein Bett ganz an der Wand am Fenster.//, dachte sie. Zu ihrer Verwunderung pochte es am Fenster. Sie ging dem Geräusch sofort nach und und wunderte sich, als sie plötzlich einen Brief von ihren Eltern in den Händen hielt.

_Clari: Schwupdiwupp! Schon wieder wahre Magie!_

//Nanu? Warum schreiben die mir denn?

_Clari: Na, weil sie liebevolle, fürsorgliche Eltern sind!_

Und wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Das Jahr hat doch gerade erst angefangen...//, fragte sie sich in Gedanken und öffnete mit voller Spannung den Brief.

_Clari: Mit voller Spannung öffnet sie den Brief. Kann sie das nicht auch mit einem Brieföffner tun?_

_____________

Nachwort: Ich freue mich über Reviews, damit ich mich verbessern kann. Kritik ist erwünscht. =)__

Cassy: Ich hab kritisiert und zurück kam eine zickige Antwort a lá „Wenns dir nicht gefällt, musst dus auch nicht lesen." ... !  
_Clari: „Erwünscht" heißt ja nicht gleichzeitig, dass sie... willkommen ist!_

Cassy: Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat!  
Clari: Grüße und Küsse an alle, die es gut fanden. An alle anderen nicht =)


	2. Chapter 2

Cassy: Und weiter geht es mit dem zweiten Streich! Es freut uns total, dass es euch gefallen hat, und wir machen die ganze Story, außer die Autorin verbessert sich, dann würde das ganze ja keinen Spaß mehr machen.. ;)

Wir wünschen uns und euch, dass ihr weiterhin viel Spaß mit der Story habt =)

Und jetzt... Vorhang auf! (Oder runter, oder zur Seite, je nachdem wie ihr es gerne habt^^)

________________________ KAPITEL 2____________________

THE TERRIBLE MESSAGE

"Dear Stella,

Cassy: Anglizismen sind soo „cooool".

Clari: Das ist ja nicht einmal ein Anglizismus. Das ist einfach Englisch^^

Cassy: Lass mich, ich mag Fremdwörter.

Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum wir dir jetzt schon schreiben. Wir müssen dich über die Griechen an Hogwarts aufklären. Manche von ihnen sind vernünftig und sind Todesser, ein anderer Teil hingegen ist im Orden des Phönix. Ich denke du hast mittlerweile genug Menschenkenntnis um zu sehen, wer auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords oder auf Dumbledores Seite ist.

Cassy: Das hört sich ein wenig so an wie ein Spiel. „Findest du die Anhänger Dumbledores noch vor 12 Uhr, kriegst du einen Keks!"

Clari: Und wenn nicht, bringst du Schande über die Familie! Immer daran denken!

Cassy: Schande oder Keks? Stella, das ist deine Chance, dich zu beweisen!

Nimm dich vor denen in Acht, der Lord hat uns gesagt, dass die Leute vom Orden alles daran setzten Todesserfamilien zu entlarven.

Cassy: Sag ich doch!

Clari: Uuuh, höchster Schwierigkeitsgrad in diesem Level.

Pass gut auf dich auf.

In Liebe

Bella & Rodolphus"

Cassy: Liebe? Eine Frau, die ihre Tochter tötet wenn sie Schande über die Familie bringt, empfindet Liebe? Ahja.

Clari: Ich dachte ja schon von Anfang an, dass sie nur Liebe für den dunklen Lord empfindet.

Cassy: Jetzt hab ich Albträume.

Jetzt war Stella klar, warum die Griechen hier waren. Sie sollten einfach nur Todesser entlarven. Was die Todesser anging...vielleicht war es ja gar nicht mal so schlecht, dass sie hier waren.

//Ich muss nach meinem Abschluss sowieso heiraten, warum nicht einen Griechen?//, schwärmte sie. //Nein, nein, nein! Für solche Sachen ist überhaupt keine Zeit! Außerdem sehen die ja auch nicht besser aus als Blaise, da kann ich ja gleich den nehmen.//, ermahnte sie sich.

Clari: Was für Gedankengänge...

Cassy: Die Jungs haben natürlich kein Wort da mitzusprechen. Stella ist ja so perfekt, dass sich gleich alle in sie verlieben und sie heiraten wollen.

Sie war zusammen mit Draco Vertrauensschüler und hatte wichtige Angelegenheitn zu tun

Cassy: Sie ist Vertrauensschülerin? Warum überrascht mich das nicht?

Clari: Ist sie wegen ihrer Schönheit geworden.

und davon hieß bestimmt keine: 'Mach dir darüber Gedanken wen du heiratest.'

Clari: Bloß nicht! Sünde!

Vielleicht machte sie sich nur Gedanken über solche ihrer Meinung sinnlosen Dinge, weil heute noch kein Unterricht war. Sie wendete sich nun ihren schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln zu, die sie jetzt mit der Nagelpfeile pflegte.

Ein paar Stunden später

Cassy: Wie lange pflegt sie denn bitteschön ihre Fingernägel?!

Clari: Mein Witz du Arschkopf :D

Cassy: Ich weiß, und ich hab ihn zuerst gebracht! *böselach*

bekam sie, wie auch der Rest der Slytherins von Snape ihren Stundenplan, der wie jedes Jahr randvoll war. Sie warf einen Blick auf den heutigen Tag, Montag, heute würde sie also doch etwas lernen, denn sie hatte um 23:00 Uhr Astronomie.

Eigentlich hasste sie es, dass es immer so spät war, aber die Sterne sieht man eben erst abends. Sie musste Astronomie nicht wählen, doch sie empfand es als Pflicht, da ihre ganze Familie, mütterlicher Seits, nach Sternen benannt war,

Clari: Ich google mal eben den Namen Bellatrix. Uuh, das hat die clevere Autorin anscheinend auch getan! „Bellatrix Name scheint von dem Stern abgeleitet zu sein, wie viele Mitglieder der Familie Black." sagt das Harry-Potter-Lexikon.

sie brauchte nur einmal an ihren Namen denken, schon war sie wieder auf diese Tradition gestoßen.

Clari: „Huch, wie war mein Name noch gleich? Achja, Stella! Ach genauuu, das kommt ja aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet „Stern"! Gut, dass ich das nicht vergessen habe!"

Cassy: Manchmal hab ich Angst vor dir, Clärchen. Ich hab übrigens auch eine andere Freundin, die heißt Clara, und ich nenne sie immer Tante Klärchen... aber ich schweife ab.

Kurz bevor der Unterricht um Punkt 23:00 Uhr begann, hatten sich schon alle Schüler vor dem Unterrichtsraum im höchstem Turm von Hogwarts versammelt. Von Jahr zu Jahr wurden es weniger Schüler, doch einer war schon immer da: Blaise Zabini. Stella vermutete, dass er nur Astronomie wählte, damit sie eine Stunde mehr Unterricht zusammen haben würden und damit sie ihm Nachhilfe gab, was Dumbledore ihr durch ihre guten und seine schlechten Noten in dem Fach befahl.

Cassy: Oh Gott, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Natürlich ist Stella mal wieder perfekt. Sie hat die besten Noten von allen, und Blaise wählt Astronomie nur, damit er bei ihr sein kann. Irgendwie... überrascht mich auch das nicht.

Clari: Dumbledore befiehlt (!!) ihr also durch (!!) deren Noten in dem Fach, Zabini Nachhilfe zu geben?!

Endlich kam Dumbledore, schloss den Raum auf und beleuchtete diesen. Stella saß, wie auch sonst immer, neben Draco, der es auch als Pflicht ansah, dieses Fach zu wählen.

Cassy: Meiner Meinung nach unterrichtete Dumbledore Verwandlung, bevor er Direktor von Hogwarts wurde. Außerdem gibt der Schulleiter keinen Unterricht (abgesehen vielleicht Private Stunden mit Harry.. grr.. ^^ ).

Clari: *leise Zustimmung*

"Wie ich es vermutet habe, in eurem Jahrgang werden es von Jahr zu Jahr weniger, doch ihr seid diesem Fach bis heute treu geblieben. Das erfreut mich sehr. Wir werden uns heute mit...-", erklärte Dumbledore motiviert.

Die ganze Zeit über passten Stella, sowie auch Draco auf, wenn ihre Mütter mitkriegen würden, dass sie nicht aufpassten, würden sie es als respektlos bezeichnen. Natürlich fand Stella dieses Fach sehr langweilig und sinnlos, aber sie wollte ihrer Mutter keine Schande machen.

Clari: Schande! Schande über dein Haupt!

Cassy: Und Asche! Asche auf dein Haupt!

Um 01:30 Uhr wurden sie entlassen und die Schwarzhaarige wollte nur noch eins: schlafen! Sie hätte ihr Vorhaben auch weiterhin verfolgt, wenn sie da nicht jemand angesprochen hätte.

"Warum wählst du denn immernoch so viele Fächer? Vor allem Astronomie, du bist zwar intelligent, aber du bist an manchen Sachen nicht interessiert, sowie zum Beispiel Muggelkunde", sagte Hermione etwas gehässig.

Cassy: *OOC-Schild hochalt* Hermine ist gehässig? Und Stella das liebe Mädchen... oookay...

Clari: Vor allen Dingen wundert es mich, dass Hermine so gut über Stellas Stundenplan Bescheid weiß, geschweige denn sich dafür interessiert!

"Lass mich in Ruhe du bist es nicht einmal wert mit mir zu reden. An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen wie du mit mir redest, da ich relativ müde bin tu ich dir jetzt nichts, aber bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein, du dreckiges Schlammblut.",

Clari: Braves Todesserkind!

Cassy: Kriegst'n Keks!

fauchte Stella mit dem Versuch Ruhe in ihre Stimme zu bringen. "Du und dein Wahn nach reinem Blut. Ich bin genau so viel wert wie du, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Du benimmst dich als ob du ein Schlammblut bist und ich das Reinblut, wenn man mal vom Charakter ausgeht!", entgegnete Hermione mit wütender Miene.

Clari: *das OOC-Schild schwenkend umhertanz* (auch weil Hermine, oh Verzeihung, Hermione niemals so eine dämliche Bemerkung von sich geben würde.)

"Du wagst es mich mit dir zu vergleichen?! Na warte...-"

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und vergewissert sich,

Clari: Tempus! Cassy, was ist los mit dir? ^^

Cassy: Ich kann nicht auf jedes noch so kleine „e" achten. Die Autorin sollte sich bald mal eine Betaleserin zulegen. Bitte!!

dass niemand in der Nähe war,"-...Crucio!" Auf so etwas war die Braunhaarige nicht gefasst, sie hätte ihrer Konkurentin niemals zugetraut, dass sie es wagen würde einen unverzeilichen Fluch zu verwenden. Hermione schrie und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, als ihre Nase anfing zu bluten und ihre Tränenflüsse an den Wangen herunterliefen.

Clari: Tränen. Flüsse.

"Das dürfte für heute genügen." Stella löste den Fluch und überließ Hermione sich selbst.

Cassy: Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts.

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück schenkte Stella Hermione ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, worauf diese nur einen wütenden Blick für die Schwarzhaarige übrig hatte. //Sie darf mit so etwas nicht durchkommen, dieser Fluch ist unverzeihlich, ich werde es gleich Snape melden. Ich meine, wenn einer gute Strafen kennt, dann Snape. Schließlich ist er ihr Hauslehrer.//, beschloss die junge Gryffindor.

Nach dem Essen meldete Hermione den Vorfall tatsächlich dem Meister der Zaubertränke und dieser versicherte Hermione, dass Stella ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen würde.

Clari: Ein ganzer Absatz ohne Kommentar!

Cassy: Ich muss mich aber auch zurückhalten...

Auf dem Gang schnappte sich Snape die Beschuldigte und nahm sie mit in sein Büro. "Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht Miss Lestrange?! Ich hasse Schlammblüter genauso sehr wie sie

Clari: Na dann ist's ja gut!

und trotzdem foltere ich sie nicht in der Schule.", schrie er seine Schülerin an. "Sir, was würden sie denn tun, wenn sie ziemlich müde und gereizt wären und zu allem Überfluss so ein Schlammblut sie dann auch noch mit sich selbst vergleicht? Außerdem gab es keine Zeugen, das nenne ich: Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten.", redete Stella sich frei.

Clari: Sie ist so... wortgewandt und überzeugend und... hach *seufz*

"Wenn dieses Schlammblut es McGonagall erzählt hätte, dann hätten sie noch heute einen Platz in Askaban reserviert bekommen! Wollen sie etwa enden wie ihre Mutter es tat und sich auf die Hilfe des dunklen Lords verlassen, dass er sie da wieder heraus holt?...-" "Sagen sie nichts gegen meine Mutter!!", schrie Stella.

Clari: Alles Tatsachen!

"-...und sie unterbrechen mich nicht! Beherrschen sie sich und bringen sie keine Schande für uns alle,

Clari: *luft hol*

Cassy: Schande!

insbesondere für das Haus Slytherin.", endete der Professor. Stella beschloss zu schweigen, da sie sich eh nicht mehr rausreden konnte. Sie hatte ein Schlammblut gefoltert, da ist ihrer Meinung doch nichts dabei.

"Wann soll ich meine Koffer packen?", fragte sie gleichgültig. "Sie werden nicht von der Schule verwiesen. Wir lassen es unter uns, aber lassen sie sich sagen: Wenn sie noch einmal in diesem Ausmaß die Beherrschung verlieren, dann melde ich es dem Minesterium

Clari: WEM bitteschön??

Cassy: Damit meint sie (Clari) die (nicht vorhandene) Großschreibung von „Sie", ich musste auch erstmal eine Weile überlegen. Und das „Minesterium".

und dann können sie den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban verbringen.", sagte Snape streng. "Ich sollte ihnen

Clari: arrg! Wem?

wohl dankbar sein, Sir. Ich verspreche ihnen,

Clari: Okay. Ab jetzt werde ich es dabei belassen.

keine unverzeihlichen Flüche mehr in Hogwarts anzuwenden.", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige.

Clari: Gerade war sie noch so gleichgültig.

Cassy: Achtung, sie bricht in Tränen aus. Bringt euch in Sicherheit!

Nachdem sie endlich aus seinem Büro entlassen wurde, kam ihr auch schon Blaise entgegen. "Warum musstest du zu Snape?", fragte dieser unbeholfen. "Das geht dich gar nichts an, Zabini.", meckerte die Schülerin. "Du kannst mich ruhig Blaise nennen", meinte dieser. "Will ich aber gar nicht und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen.", meinte die junge Hexe genervt. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum ihr ausgerechnet jetzt so viele auf die Nerven gehen mussten. Alles, was sie wollte, war Ruhe. Einfach nur Ruhe!

Bevor Blaise antowrten konnte rauschte sie auch schon an ihm vorbei, für solche Lapalien

Clari: Lapalien, Bagatelen...

hatte sie im Moment nichts übrig. Zu allem Überfluss kam ihr noch ein Grieche entgegen,

Clari: Oh Gott, nein!

der zum Glück aus einer Todesserfamilie stammte.

Clari: Puuuh, *erleichtert ausatme*

Cassy: Anscheinend hat sie das ganz alleine raus gefunden. *Stella einen Keks zusteck*

"Hallo bist du nicht Stella Lestrange?", fragte der Grieche. "Ja bin ich. Hast du noch etwas nützliches beizutragen?",antwortete sie mit verärgerter Miene. "Ähmm..." "Falsche Antwort!", meinte Stella

Cassy: Sie ist so cool.

und ging in den ihren Schlafsaal, wo die beiden anderen zum Glück nicht waren.

Cassy: Mir fällt gerade auf.. sie wohnt nur mit zwei Anderen im Schlafsaal?! Sind die nicht immer für sechs oder so?

An der Fensterschreibe pochte schon wieder der Schnabel der Eule der Malfoys.

Cassy: Das stell ich mir gerade bildlich vor.. ein Schnabel klopft ans Fenster, aber keine Eule weit und breit^^

Clari: der Schnabel der Eule der Malfoys!

Cassy: Du verstehst anscheinend nicht, was ich damit ausdrücken will..

//Was wollen die denn schon wieder? Haben die denn nichts zu tun?

Clari: Also wirklich! Können die sich nicht mal andere Hobbys zulegen?

Was wollen alle heute bloß von mir?// Sie öffnete den Brief und sah, dass er von Narcissa an sie und Draco adressiert war.

"Dear Draco & Stella,

Cassy: Anglizismen rocken!

Cassy die Zweite: Auch wenn es keine sind!

Lucius und Rodolphus sind in Askaban!

Narcissa"

In diesem Moment brach für Stella eine Welt zusammen. Das konnte nicht sein, ihr Vater konnte nicht in Askaban sein.

Cassy: Äh... doch?

Clari: Wie abwegig aber auch...

Sie hatte von anderen Außenstehenden

Clari: Zum Beispiel von ihrer Mutter.

Cassy: Die ja nie in Askaban war/ sein wird...

schon zu genüge gehört wie schlimm es war, doch sie konnte es sich nie vorstellen. Doch nun hielt sie diesen Brief mit der schrecklichen Nachricht in der Hand.

//Cissy hätte ruhig ausführlich schreiben können, warum sind die beiden überhaupt in Askaban und wie lange? Hoffentlich nicht lebenslänglich!//, dachte sie sich und hielt sich den Kopf. Sie musste jetzt etwas tun. Schnell kam ihr eine Idee.

Der Brief war ja nicht einzig und allein an sie gerichtet. Sie musste den Brief auch noch Draco zeigen. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall zeigen, wie sehr sie die Nachricht mitnahm...nein...sie musste ihre eiskalte Fassade aufbauen.

Clari: Genau. Ansonsten... Schande.

Cassy: Schande!

Leider wusste sie nicht, wie sie Draco das beibringen sollte, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen.

Ihr wurde immer beigebracht keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Sowas würde nur zeigen, dass sie schwach wäre und das wollte sie nicht. Stella fragte sich auch, wie es den anderen beibringen sollte, dass ihr Vater in Askaban sitzt.

Grundlos wird dort niemand hingeschickt,

Clari: Nur Sirius! *heul*

Cassy: *Clari ein Taschentuch reich und selber nur mühsam die Tränen zurückhalten kann*

auch wenn viele wussten,dass ihre Eltern Todesser waren, so durfte sie dies nicht laut herausposaunen und damit angeben, obwohl sie es gerne getan hätte.

Sie nahm eine Feder, ein Blatt Pergament und ein Tintenfass zur Hand um zurück zu schreiben. Sie schrieb gleich zwei Briefe. Einen an ihre Mutter und den anderen an ihre Tante.

"Dear Mother,

Clari: *augenroll* Was soll das?

Cassy: Das ist cool.

Cissy hat mir und Draco einen Brief geschrieben, dass Lucius und Vater in Askaban sitzen.

Warum und wie lange werden sie dort sein? Bitte schreibe mir schnell zurück.

In Hochachtung deine Tochter,

Stella"

Cassy: Na, wie viele Töchter hat sie denn?

Diesen Brief gab sie ihrer Eule und schickte sie zu ihrer Mutter. Den zweiten Brief begann sie danach:

"Dear Cissy,

Du hast mir und Draco geschrieben, dass Lucius und mein Vater in Askaban sitzen.

Warum und wie lange werden sie dort sein? Bitte schreibe mir schnell zurück.

In Hochachtung deine Nichte,

Stella"

Diesen Brief gab sie der Eule die etwa eine viertel Stunde zuvor die Hiobsbotschaft überbrachte.

Clari: Guck an! Es gibt ja doch eine Eule!

Cassy: Und nicht nur einen Schnabel...

Nun wartete sie auf Antworten. Sie kam sich leicht dämlich dabei vor, so gut wie dasselbe in zwei Briefen für zwei verschiedene Personen zu schreiben,

Clari: Da ist sie nicht die Einzige.

doch das war nicht Grundlos.

Clari: Uuuuh die Spannungskurve schnellt nach oben!

Cassy: Das Kapitel ist vorbei, und dabei ist es doch gerade so... dramatisch... NEIN! Ich muss wissen wie es weiter geht!!


End file.
